Return to Gummy Update Idea
So you might have seen my post of the vote of when Bee Swarm Simulator finally gets the return of Gummy Bear by crashing his lair into the mountain. Thank you Cbkguy2 for making an idea post, but as the Easter Event comes to an end, and the main update gets more obvious and obvious, we should make ideas for the FAR future of Bee Swarm Simulator. So, which vote won the vote pole? I think that 5 Updates from now would have been a good place to put it (as said on the vote), but no, YOU THINK IT WILL HAPPEN 2 YEARS FROM NOW ON 3RD ANNIVERSARY!!! Well, I guess we need to wait until it is so popular that over 10 noobs join per second and 25 people get 30 bees per second. Pre-update: Onett will release these 2 updates in 1 day, and this will be called “Pre-update”, and it is an update before the release of the full update. So, in this update, Science Bear will give HUGE quests which requires everyone playing the game to do stuff. These will help make it better after the collision (2hrs 30mins after pre-update). The first quest alone requires the whole group of most likely 500k playing to collect 2,500,000,000,000 honey (except if your SDmittens, it will be much easier then than it is now.) from red pollen (they will keep track of this stuff in main update coming next). There will be loads of alarms going off and a huge sign by Science Bear saying how long until collision. The biggest part of main gummy update? New currency: Gummy! Some fields will replace their flowers with GOO as the main stuff. Goo types are based on rarity instead of color. Goo types on left, flower equal to on right: Common - White, Rare - Blue, and Legendary - Red. This “Goo” gives you the gummy currency. You can use it to buy stuff from The Gummy Bear Lair when it restores in the sky after update, the Gummy Mask will cost 15,000,000 gummy (gummy is harder to get than honey), and the boots will cost 50,000,000 gummy. Also the Gummy Bee egg claim will be 50% off on gumdrops until next update, where it switches to be in the 30 Bee area and cost over 500,000,000 gummy (which might sound like it’s for noobs for the pros but gummy is harder to get than honey). You can use the gummy to buy several event gear. The “Gummy Noob Shop” is inside the ant challenge, next to it. It has very overpowered stuff. The Gummy Mask for 10% off, The Gummy Boots for 50% off but have 40% worse stats, Goo Bag, which can store 50,000,000 pollen and 1,500,000 goo (gummy version of pollen) which looks like that noob starter container just gummy colored. The Sweet Vacuum, collects ALL of the 5 nearest pollen or goo, and Super Yummy Belt Bag, which gives out weird stuff. After the update, you can purchase them and equip them in The Gummy Bear Lair. That is part of the shopping update, but that is a new idea. Now, if you equip all “Gummy” or “Goo” like things, you can enter The Gummy Pro Shop, which has the best of the best: Gummy Port o Hive, Gummy Dipper, Tasty Gummy Boots, Tasty Gummy Mask, and Toothbrush (if you collect too much goo, you get tooth ached. You need to use toothbrush fast to make sure that this defect does not occur even though this is random). Rouge Gummy Bee appears half as often and appears when you touch a rainbow piece of goo. It looks like normal Gummy Bee, just with a frown. Also, if you have a vicious spike appear, either to spawn Rouge Vicious Bee or as its attack, when they come up, they go down if their in goo quarter faster than the normal one (also included for spawning). Gummy Bear appears at the mountain top field. Dialogue: “Peaceful, yummy honey you say?” “Well, my plan is working.” “My long-time plan was to make my Gummy Bees and gummy and goo to replace tickets and honey.” “Only people who get my gifted gummy bee will understand me.” “I’ve been waiting to reunite with you.” “I pretended to be nice.” “But, now it’s time. THE. FINAL. BATTLE!” “Defeat me, and you get a free hive slot, with a gummy bee, and my secret gummy’s.” “BUT YOU WILL LOSE, AS WE ARE GOING AWAY!” (Boss battle starts). That is my idea for this. After the update, a Gummy Field will be added and will be located where Gummy Bear was.